One Tattoo, Three Scars
by Fat Freddy
Summary: Skye has a secret. It wants to get free. And it all revolves around one small tattoo and three scars on the backs of her knees. Ward will do anything to help her get over her past, but when it comes back to haunt her how will the team cope? And yes that was rhetorical. No obvious pairings for now. Rated M for content. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So. I have recently become **_**obsessed**_** with Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! I just find the show amazing! It has all the action/fight scenes/car chases etc as a movie but isn't one! I love Chloe Bennet as Skye, she's just so sassy! Unlike most I don't ship Skyeward (Skye and Grant Ward) because whilst they would be pretty awesome, Ward and May are sleeping together and Skyeward just seems awkward with that happening… And I know that many people have already written a similar fan fiction, but hey, look up Somalia under the NCIS database and you'll see a HEAP of those ones. **

**Anyways. The story. Basically it just reveals some secrets regarding Skye's past, completely of my own design, if it is similar to another fanfic or completely different from later episodes then my bad. **

**I am in boarding school and currently writing another NCIS fanfic called 'Hasmia Haswari' and I've kinda lost my immediate muse to it. But when you love writing it gets a bit annoying, so I'm gonna just start writing them both. I should be updating either weekly or every second week. PS I live in New Zealand, and unlike America, I use the metric system, so when I say kilometres and kilograms get over it.**

**So, I think that is all other than a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimed.**

**Enjoy!**

Special Agent Grant Ward had a habit. It wasn't a bad one of smoking, chewing nails or clicking his pen but one that every night at 1:37 he would wake, get dressed and go for a run. Ever since he had came upon the realisation that the world was still reachable at night at the age of nine he had snuck out and jogged the five kilometre loop around the block, wiping himself down with a damp cloth when he got back and returning to the comfort of his warm bed. But now that he was living on the 'bus' he had to adjust, doing a gym workout instead. Tonight however something was wrong. Maybe it was his time in the field or just a feeling he got, Ward had always had a strange ball of nerves that twisted around his heart, leaving his pulse hammering down to his knees, making his breath catch, whenever something was amiss. He paused on his way to the shower, outside Fitz's and Skye's bunks, hearing a faint moan. He recognised the sound. Pain. Not the immediate stabbing sensation achieved with a bullet wound, but the dull, throbbing pain the never quite leaves you. Ward stopped outside of Skye's door. Every part of his body screamed at him to open the door, his hands staying defiantly at his sides. His throat was determined to close, heart intent of breaking from his chest, he slowly reached for the handle. In those seconds between him touching the door and turning the knob there was a faint thud. Blood shattered through his system as Ward slid the door open, faster than he meant to, making it slam in it's frame. He scanned the room in the dim lighting. The bed was empty, sheets dragged off onto the ground, Skye lay amongst them. Ward cursed himself, she had only fallen out of bed, nothing more, nothing less, she was fine. And she was waking. Ward turned to leave, only just catching the look that flashed across her eyes as they flittered open. Fear.

He was immediately at her side as the young woman wiped her hair from her face, "Skye, are you-"

"What are you doing here? Robot senses detected movement and woke you?" She interrupted, glancing up at his sweaty gym clothes, "Do you even sleep?"

Ward smirked, even having just been woken she was still herself, "Couldn't sleep," He shrugged, it was simpler than explaining he woke every morning at 1:37 and would lie awake for hours if he didn't go and do a intense gym workout.

Skye looked at him strangely, but sat up further, glancing around, "Why am I on the floor?"

"You tell me," Ward answered, he reached to rub her arm, but she stiffened, and jerked her's away. Ward paused, confused. Skye's cheeks reddened slightly as her brown eyes met his, clearly showing a story Ward wished he didn't need to know. "Skye, what's wrong?"

She hesitated, shaking her head slightly she stood, Ward awkwardly looked away once he realised she was only wearing a bra and panties. Her silence intrigued him, one glance at her expression proved something was up with the normally bubbly and goofy hacker. She slipped a large Varsity tee shirt over herself, Ward couldn't help but briefly scanning her tanned skin.

"Skye," He began.

She turned to face him, "Huh?"

He gulped nervously, "What's that? Do you have a tattoo?" Ward asked, pointing to her upper thigh, a black, small print. The font looked as if it had been printed off a computer, normal and plain, it was simple and wrote _DAWSON_. He thought briefly that he had never seen Skye's legs before, she always wore jeans or sweat pants, even when it was really warm she covered them. He glanced again at them, noticing three small white lines that sat horizontally across the backs of her knees. They were scars. Ward couldn't search his mind for a scenario that would involve injuries like them.

Skye drew a deep breath, "It doesn't matter," She mumbled self consciously.

Ward could tell that the conversation would go no further, sighing quietly he stood, "I should go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," He hated to leave her when it was obvious she was upset, but also could see she didn't want him around.

Skye smiled faintly, "I didn't know robots slept."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

Skye didn't want to avoid Ward, it just ended up happening. She hadn't fallen asleep again after her brief time with Ward, when he had spotted it. Not one person on earth, other than Skye knew about the tattoo, what it meant, why she got it. She didn't know why but the prospect of someone finding out pulsed dread through her already tense veins. Their morning routines became altered, instead of meeting at eight for a training session and then a shower, followed by them having breakfast together whilst watching some hideous reality show that was playing on TV. Skye now got up earlier, doing her workout by herself, missing Ward due to her shower, eating her cereal either in her room or in some strange place. Jemma had found her on the ground in one of the many hallways, leaning against the wall she was staring out the window at the mid morning sky.

The scientist had paused, "Skye what are you doing?"

She was immediately jerked from whatever daydream she was in, she glanced down at the half eaten bowl of cereal on her lap then back at Jemma, "Oh, uh, it's comfy here."

"On the floor," Simmons stated, not convinced.

"Well yeah, you think AC would have this fully decked out plane and not have a nice floor to go with it?!" She reasoned, grinning even though it wasn't funny.

Simmons responded with a similar smile, "Right," She sighed, "I'll be off then," It had been obvious to the team that Skye was avoiding interacting with them, it hurt Jemma especially considering they always used to hang out in the lounge and she was missing her company.

Skye saw the look of Jemma's face as she turned to leave, "You, you can stay if you want Simmons," She patted the floor next to her, Jemma smiled and slid down the wall, sitting cross legged next to her friend.

"So, what's up," Skye asked, a fake smile on her face.

She shrugged, "You tell me."

Skye drew a deep breath, "Nothing's up, but Ward, he, he saw something I wish he didn't." Releasing the truth was like releasing her worries, well some of them, she was still having mixed feelings regarding the entire subject but it felt better to be able to talk about it. It was so annoying to admit it but Skye knew she couldn't avoid Ward much longer, not just him, the whole team really. Even May. Who Skye was sure would prefer to have just about any other S.H,I.E.L.D agent than some hacker.

"Well," Simmons paused, unsure if she should say something, "Go tell him why, stop punishing him for caring."

Skye looked at her friend in the eye, "Ya know you're pretty wise for a scientist."

"Shouldn't I be wise to be a scientist?" Jemma laughed, causing a soft chuckle to escape Skye. It was a sound that warmed both Simmon's heart and Ward's, who had been standing around the corner.

**Well. Chapter 1 down. So, I've got only a small idea of where I'm going with this, if you think you've got a great idea then lemme know! I'll credit ya for it ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed that, leave a review on ya way out? **

**Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So. After what I thought was a great start, tons of followers and favourites I realised. I had NO clue where I was going with this. After many ponderings, a few wonderings and a very good dream I finally thought of an idea. Sorry if it ain't your cup of tea, but I reckon it'll work out well :)**

**PS, thanks to those reviewers, Ella1847, a guest and bookslover93! **

The intervention of the awkward silences, unspoken words and fleeting touches, the gentle jerking away of each other's hands when they accidentally meet, comes a few days later. Skye was in her room, on her laptop after another successful session of dodging questions and light conversation over lunch with Ward and FitzSimmons, now though May was hunkered down in the flight cabin, Coulson in his office and Grant working out in the gym downstairs.

He looked up as two people entered to landed aircraft. A middle aged man, wearing a plain black suit, short, dark cropped hair and a woman of similar age, donning a jacket and knee length skirt. A lack of humanness and complete officialness radiated from their unsmiling faces as they surveyed their surroundings, the two cars, Lola and the jeep, the lab in the background, Ward, sweaty and red faced watching them cautiously.

Wiping his face with a cloth he approached them, "Agent Ward, how can I help?"

The man reached forward and shook hands with him, "Dan Cullen, this is my associate Heather Macdonald, with Child Services, are you in charge here?"

"Child Services? Why?!" Ward asked, mind racing to find a reason for their visit.

"Need to know basis, is your superior available?" Heather asked firmly.

Ward paused, sighing he replied, "This way, please."

They both nodded and followed him up the winding stairway, towards Coulson's office, past the bunks, he could faintly hear music coming from Skye's room. Skye. Ward's already hammering heart quickened, he knew she had spent time in foster homes, but that was all, what had actually occurred there was shrouded in mystery, she had never really spoken of it. A sudden thirst for the knowledge burned through him.

"He's just through that door, excuse me but I have a lot to do," He gestured over to the closed door, before turning and leaving the two alone. As quickly he could walk he approached Skye's room. Tapping his fingers gently on the door he called, "Skye, can I come in?"

There was a paused as the music abruptly ended, "Y-yeah Grant," The door slid open, Skye standing in the new gap, baggy sweat pants, loose singlet and a cargo jacket, hair in a messy bun.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, unintentionally mirroring her first words to him.

Ward's jaw clenched, "Can I come in?"

"Uh sure," Skye stepped back, sitting cross legged on her unmade bed, laptop screen clearly showing she was halfway through something Ward assumed was probably illegal.

He paused, before leaning against her bedside table, "There's two people here," He slowly stated.

She glanced at her screen, "This, this is nothing, I'm downloading the unreleased season of Scrubs."

"I don't think it's regarding anything like that, they're," He faltered, unable to push away the guilt of blaming her for their arrival, but still unable think of another reason, "They're from Child Services."

Silence. Skye's face froze, Ward briefly thought that a picture spoke a thousand words, her downcast eyes, the slight way she was biting her bottom lip, hands screwed into small fists.

"Skye," Ward beckoned her, the glazed over look in her eyes slipped away, she returned, glancing up at him, embarrassed.

Tucking stray curls from her face she took a quick breath, "Did they say why?"

He shook his head, "They're up with Coulson now."

"And you're here because?"

Ward sighed, "C'mon Skye, Child Services, you've been in the foster system. I'm no idiot."

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago, why would they be here now?" She folded her arms, anger and defiance in her eyes.

"Skye," He sighed, a new serious expression replacing the old mask that hung over his face.

"Look I don't know why they're here, how could I? You're the," She paused, "Specialist or whatever, you figure it out."

Ward was surprised as why she was so defensive, but could see a small spark, a tiny flame, burning for knowledge behind the steely gaze in her eyes. "Well, they're Child Services, are you a parent?"

"What? No!" She slugged him on the arm, smirking though, Grant pleased to see his friend was back.

"Killed anyone?"

"Please."

Ward stopped to think, "They should only be interested in kids, but you're twenty four," Skye broke eye contact, scratching her head nervously, obviously withholding something. "You are that old aren't you?"

"Yes," It came out slow, weak and trembling, her eyes danced in an attempt to stay away from his.

"Skye," Ward warned, frustrated with the lies, half answered questions and arguing.

She folded her arms, then unfolded them, stood then sat, finally opening her mouth when Coulson slammed the door open.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"YOU'RE SEVENTEEN?!" He screeched, red faced, panting from an obvious run down to her room, the two Child Service workers stood awkwardly behind him.

Ward stood taller than he already was, gaze rapidly changing between the clenched jaw of his boss and his friend, "What?" Was all he could ask.

Skye just remained where she was, averting everyone's intense scrutiny, head shaking slightly, biting her bottom lip, enough to draw the blood. It tasted like how she felt. Bitter.

Coulson paused, allowing her to respond. When she didn't he ordered, "My office, now." He stepped aside, not walking away though, waiting for her to leave first.

Skye paused, drawing a quick breath then, whilst still not looking at anyone shuffled out of the cramped bunk room. She felt Coulson put his hand on the small of her back, possibly to guide her, but she guessed so she couldn't bolt. It wasn't like she hadn't tried it before, when she was first taken into custody she had attempted to run almost immediately. Ward had held a small grudge for some time that she had gotten the drop on him and actually managed to get out of his firm grasp. They walked the short distance in silence, passing FitzSimmons who were in the kitchen. They both looked up, questions started to fall from their open mouths, but one glance from Coulson stopped them from being voiced. They entered his office, the door firmly shut. Skye briefly thought of how many times she had been in a similar situation. Door gently but harshly closed. The silence. Eye contact that never reaches the two parties. Being told the family didn't want her. It was happening again.

"AC I-"

"Seventeen. And you were going to tell us when?" He interrupted, watching her reaction carefully from his desk, whilst she slid into the adjacent chair.

She shrugged one shoulder, "When I found out what I needed to know."

"About your parents." It wasn't a question, the statement that she was that easy to read almost hurt.

Skye mumbled something, hands fidgeting, gaze fixated on her lap.

"Speak up Skye," Coulson urged himself to remain calm, to put himself in her situation. It wasn't easy, every sentence came out as ice.

"I _need_ to know!" She cried, tears pooling in her eyes as she met Coulson's gaze.

"Is there any other reason you agreed to work with us other than that!?" He snapped, again cursing inwardly for getting angrier.

Skye paused, breathing still sharp she replied, "At the start? No." Before Coulson could answer she quickly added, "B-but now I love it, I really do! Sure the six in the morning start could do with some adjustments but-"

"Do you want to stay?" He interrupted, she gave him a cautious look, unsure of where he was going with the question.

"There's no where else for me to go," She mumbled sadly, breaking eye contact to look out the window. The grey sky was clearing. She hoped it was a good sign.

His fingers intertwined on the desk, "Child Services were here for a reason."

She didn't reply, the only acknowledgment was a slight hitch in her breathing.

"Scot Dawson, you _legal_ guardian? You're not eighteen and he wants you to go home."

The effect of the name was immediately apparent, her whole posture changed. Back arched, then remained stiffened, jaw clenched then loosened, a flash of pain tore through her tearful eyes. But those eyes didn't leave the window. "It's not _my_ home," She stated coldly.

Coulson watched the charade of emotions flickering behind her eyes carefully, he knew nothing of her past and could tell she wasn't pleased to have to bring it up. "You aren't of a legal age to not live with a legal guardian."

"I'm not going back there."

"Why not?" He answered just as quickly, trying to get Skye to look at him.

She refused, shifting in her seat instead, leaving Couldson to say the words she wouldn't, "Those stories about how foster parents abuse their assigned kids."

"He's one of them," Skye quietly finished.

Coulson nodded sadly, "How bad?"

"Bad enough." Before he could reply she quickly added, their gaze meeting, "And you're sending me back!"

Coulson stood, walking around the desk between them and gently taking her hand in his, refusing to believe that he could feel small bumps from broken bones in them, "I'm not sending you anywhere Skye, we're your family here, you're safe now."

She nodded weakly, he untangled their fingers as he turned to leave her alone to digest what she'd been confronted with. Also he could almost guarantee there was a team of very curious individuals waiting for an explanation.

**So, there's the big reveal! Well sort of… Anyways I hope you like the idea, I know that (at least in NZ) that when you're 16 you can leave home with a parent's consent, so I tried to pick an age that made sense. **

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-FF xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREEEEEE! Or is it two? Can't remember… My english teacher found out about my fan fiction and wants me to read this to the class… **

**I know. **

**Embarrassing much? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

If the tension in the lounge could get any larger than it already was it would be hard to breathe. Coulson entered and the entire team stiffened, sat up, immediately roused to attention. FitzSimmons sat on the couch, faces etched with worry, Ward's jaw was clenched even tighter and May's unreadable mask had a hint of confusion. He paused in the doorway, deciding the best way to break the news was to just state the facts.

"Sir what's going on?" Simmons asked carefully.

"Yeah what's wrong with Skye?" Fitz echoed.

Coulson's hands met across his front, "As you know she has been searching for her parents, using S.H.I.E.L.D's database to help. Thing is, Skye's not as old as we thought she was." He began.

"She's seventeen," Ward finished, his voice was even, but word's wavered slightly.

"Yes, Child Services were alerted she was here, and they have been told to-"

The door behind him opened, a red eyed Skye behind it, she glanced warily around the room. Standing beside Coulson, arms crossed protectively over her stomach, eyes on the ground she broke the silence that had fallen over the team, "They want to take me away." She quietly stated.

"Where?" Fitz asked.

"Scott Dawson," Skye noticed Ward's shift in posture, obviously making the connection to the small tattoo and the name, "He was my legal guardian."

"_Is_ your legal guardian," Coulson corrected.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm going back," She muttered under her breath, Ward smirked, even in the worse of situations she was still Skye, defiant to any form of authority.

May's gaze though had narrowed, she stepped forward from behind the couch, "You lied."

"Well, I never actually said my age and no one asked so that's not really-"

"You. Lied," She spat angrily.

Skye seemed to shrink, becoming even small than she already was, "Wouldn't you?" It was a simple question, but was laced with a need to be understood.

"No. It's called loyalty," She turned and left, not even bothering with a glance to anyone else in the room.

Her abrupt exit seemed to drain the energy from Skye, her shoulders drooped and her whole posture deflated. Without saying anything she slipped away to her bunk, a stunned emptiness dripped onto the remaining members of the team.

"So what now?" Fitz finally asked.

"Yeah what will happen to Skye?" Simmons quickly added.

Coulson snapped out of the small shell he had slid into, "Child Services will be back in three days, unless we can find her another guardian by then, have it all legal she goes back to Dawson."

"Even if she doesn't want to?" She replied.

Ward stood from his position of leaning against the bench, "It's protocol Simmons. Can't change it."

Her head drooped in defeat, Ward's ever tense jawline clenched once then he left the silence, to go to where he could vent. The gym. Coulson didn't wait around either before finding himself back in his office, searching up Scott Dawson in the database.

"What now?" Fitz pondered out loud.

Simmons smiled weakly at him, "I don't know, I really don't."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"Skye, can I come in?" Simmons asked gently, knocking on the locked bedroom door. She could hear Skye's music from the lab, noting that whenever she was stressed, angry or hyper she would crank it up, not caring who would be able to hear it, this time it was a scratchy old recording of what Simmons guessed was Malcolm McLaren.

When no response could be heard, she tried again louder, "Skye?! C'mon I know you're in there!"

There was a loud screech as the music turned off, a pause then the door slide open, "Oh, hey didn't hear you" Skye immediately answered.

"Well I'm not surprised, you'll damage your-"

"Yeah I know," She grinned, putting on a fake British accent she joked, "_You'll get permanent retinal damage!_"

Simmons scoffed, "Terrible accent and your retinals are in your eyes!" Glancing around the room she noticed Skye was indeed listening to a small portable turntable, playing a now silent Malcolm McLaren vinyl record.

Skye smirked, the small smile playing on her lips long after the laughter was gone. Jemma noticed though, it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry Skye," She finally managed to say, the weight didn't leave completely, but lessened from her shoulders, making the bed they now sat on seem lighter.

Without moving her gaze from a spot on the wall she murmured a reply, "Not your fault."

"How did you get here though?" With each hard question the next ambled up behind it, the line never ceasing.

"That would take a long time and a whole box of tissues," Skye stated, little emotion behind the words.

Sighing Simmons asked, "Is there a shorter version?"

She didn't answer, biting her lip Skye didn't breathe, or move. Suspended in the small glimmer of hope that retaining the information would withhold the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Skye?"

Shaking her head slightly to clear the storm clouds overhead she began, "I was twelve when I was placed with _him._ No one else. Just me and him together, in a small house with thick walls. It seemed the house was sound proof. The world stayed out there. I remained in there. By thirteen he decided that he wanted to keep me. I don't know why. I wouldn't talk to him, touch him, eat with him. But he had big rough hands." Even with the vaguest of terms it dawned on Jemma what her friend was referring to. What a grown man had put a girl, not even a teenager through. It was no wonder Skye had ran away.

"Then what?" The words were weak and small, yet spoke a magnitude to someone who had been raised by people who never thought about her once.

"I learned about computers, hacking. Found all I could on myself and then deleted everything. Left him. Made a fake ID and got a job waitressing. A few months later I heard about the Rising Tide. The way to get in is to hack their website. After a few tries I was in." Once Skye was no longer talking about the parts of her life she had kept hidden her words gained their emotion again, they were no longer syllables strung together, but an actual story. Her eyes lit up at the mention of what Simmons assumed had become a family for her.

"Well I'm glad you met them, or else we wouldn't be friends," She smiled.

Skye's eyes slowly met Jemma's, "We are still friends right?"

The absurdity of the question yet the real sudden panic in Skye's expression sent a sharp jolt through Simmons, "Of course! I can't think of a reason why we can't, obviously we are still friends!"

A small smile was all the would hint toward the relief flooding Skye's system. Her face grew dull suddenly, eyes glazed over, standing she mumbled, "Can I be alone?"

Jemma was surprised, they had seemed to be having a good 'girl' chat, but she supposed Skye had a lot to think about, "Oh, sure, you know where I am."

She nodded weakly, opening the door for her friend to exit, Simmons was partially through the doorway when she paused, "Skye," Their gaze met, "D-don't go to sleep right now, maybe let things settle first. Everything's pretty fresh right now"

Skye was confused, "Why?"

Jemma's face held only sadness, "You talk in your sleep, I know that you're fighting with your dreams."

**PSSSSST. Reviews make the chapter machine (mah brain) work faster ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So you know how in Chapter 1 I said I'd never be one of **_**those **_**writers, who forget and neglect their fanfics? Guess what. That's what I became. **

**But I'm back! So continue to cast your mind back to AOS back in season 1, because we all know a lot has occurred since then! This fic is still set in season 1, but I will add in a few aspects of later seasons to speed up the timeline, hopefully we'll be back in current time(it) within a few chapters!**

**But for now, enjoy a VERY VERY long awaited CHAPTER FOUR!**

Everyone has a mask. Some peoples ones are held together with a clenched jaw, hidden away in a cockpit, contained until they reach their safe haven- a lab. Coulson wondered briefly what his mask was.

"_You hide yours with authority." _

It stung for the little voice in his head to plainly state it, but he still knew he couldn't deny it. Coulson almost smirked at the thought, he had considered himself the senior agent, the one that in a sticky situation heads would turn to him for guidance and knowledge yet he was being insulted by a voice in his head. Mentally smacking the back of his head to keep himself focused he searched on the S.H.I.E.L.D database Scott Dawson, hoping to find some clue as to who the man was.

He didn't like what he saw, the man was a mess. He had been in an abusive home himself growing up, until his mother went missing. He was fourteen and a suspected reason as to why Belinda Dawson had never been seen again. The man was part of a racial extremist group well known to the authorities for attacks on buildings that housed opposing companies or groups. Dawson had been in rehab from the age of twenty for three years for drugs and alcohol. But Coulson had a feeling that it had carried on beyond the clinic. However he managed to be clear to be anyone's legal guardian was beyond him.

Anger boiled under his skin until he could read no more Coulson flicked the off switch. Leaning back on his chair he knew one thing, he couldn't let Skye go back to him.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

Simmons sat, bored as ever in the lab, waiting for any form of distraction to come her way. She smiled when it came as the short figure of Fitz entered, his face though didn't share any enjoyment. He sat in the opposite computer chair, swivelling around to face Simmons. They both knew what each other was thinking, yet were both unable to voice it.

"Well," She began, hoping Fitz would, as usual say exactly what he was thinking.

"This whole Skye thing is utterly ridiculous don't you think?" He questioned.

Simmons all but rolled her eyes, "It isn't ridiculous, it's frightening."

There was a pause, confused he asked, "Frightening?"

"Well to go to all that trouble just to keep away from someone, the situation would have been dire," She reasoned, her voice came out hushed, like she was uttering a secret.

Their eyes met, Fitz stepping forward, "Simmons, what do you know? There's something you're not telling me."

Jemma looked at her hands, weighing up her own moral thinking for withholding information, before finally deciding on a response that would not annoy Fitz, "I really think you should ask Skye yourself, it's kind of personal."

"But we have two bloody days before something has to happen. Isn't the simple solution to adopt Skye?" Fitz argued, figuring that way the hacker could stay with them.

Jemma beamed, "That's a great idea Fitz! That way she could stay with us forever!" She briefly squeezed Leo's shoulder, "We should go see Coulson now."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"Can't happen. Well not within the timeframe needed. Adoption papers take weeks to be cleared," Coulson looked across the room to May, who was sitting looking away from them out the window quietly, thinking back to a time long ago, in a different life, one that is only a memory now.

"But sir, she's a hacker for god's sake, can't Skye speed the process up?" Fitz was determined to consider this from all angles.

"How long can it take anyway? If Skye agrees shouldn't it be easy?" Simmons added.

The director smiled slightly, they really cared for the young women. "There is a long interview process and a lot of paper work, overall it really won't happen in two days."

Fitzsimmons stood dejectedly in front of Coulson, weighing up options, their minds clearly working at a fast rate. Unable to come up with anything, Simmons tapped Fitz's hand and they both left the office, leaving May and Coulson alone.

Fiddling briefly with his pens, the Director glanced over to May, who hadn't moved the entire time she'd been in the office. "Are you seriously still annoyed at her for this Melinda?"

She didn't look his way, so her facials were impossible to read but her voice rang clear, blunt but clear, "We're a team, a team don't have secrets."

"You really expect me to believe that you wholeheartedly believe that?" Coulson shot back.

May turned, glaring slightly at him, "_That_ doesn't count and you know it."

The little smirk, the one that only reaches Phil Coulson's face when he knows he's got the upper hand, was evident on the Director, "I think everyone is entitled to a few secrets, and Skye clearly had her own for a good reason."

A raised eyebrow was his only response.

"We just need to find out this reason, Scott Dawson, we need to find him."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

_The room was dank. It was damp yet the air was dry at the same time. A small hand ran along the bare wall, find dents in the shape of heads, fists, elbows and knees, finally falling on the large one, roughly the size of a 14 year old girl. Picking slightly at the cracks that radiated from the dent a small tremor occurred and the crack split. The action was followed with widened brown eyes until the crack hit a shelf, where a single plate wobbled, before falling to the ground, smashing into many pieces. _

_The effect was instantaneous. Thick, heavy steps went up the stairs, before a door was slammed open._

"_What the fuck have you done you idiot?!" The man screeched at her. _

_Tears filled eyes, a voice shook but still replied, "It was an accident I swear, I'm sorry! It, it won't happen again!"_

"_You bloody well bet it won't, come here!" She tried to dodge his grab, but was unsuccessful. He gripped her tightly, knowing her aptitude for running, dragging her closer to him, more within reach of his right hand. _

_She looked up at his face, but did not see the expected thick brow ridge, large crooked nose, or small, pointy, dark eyes, instead a very familiar face. _

_Director Phil Coulson. _

The scream that lurched in Skye's throat did not break in her dreams, rather echoing around her dark bunk room on the bus. She was panting, sticky and, not that she wanted to admit it, terrified. Pushing the covers off her and the hair from her face she leapt out of her bed. There was a noise outside her door, which was then opened. Coulson. One of the main people who cared the most, yet now, he was down the bottom of the list of who Skye wanted to be around.

"Are you ok? I heard some thumping," He asked, genuinely worried.

Skye realised she must have been banging the wall as she writhed in her sleep, and even though she knew Coulson meant her no ill will she couldn't look at him, everything was far too fresh. "I-I, uh," Unable to get her words out Skye stood, already wearing a large hoodie and some sweat pants, she focused on the still open door. "I have to go," She murmured, moving past Coulson, who did the worst thing he could do.

Grab her arm.

Suddenly Skye was back in her dream with the same demons she had been running from latched onto her, trying to drag her down. Her training with Ward kicked in by reflex, and she quickly placed a closed fist into Coulson's sternum, winding him in the process. Detaching herself from her grasp she didn't even glance back at him before bolting out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door. She deftly made it down the spiral stairs and into the landing bay, to her only place of solace. Her van. The only place she had genuinely considered a home. The doors were locked but there was a small panel towards the back, sliding it to the right she taped in a small code and there was a click.

Opening the door, which was swiftly shut again, Skye clambered to the back of the highly technologically advanced vehicle, retrieving a torn and patched up teddy bear. It is the only thing that has been with her for as long as she could remember. Curling up against the wall, toy animal placed firmly against her chest, eyes half open, yet not seeing anything around her, Skye gently rocked back and forth, wanting to wake up from the nightmare that had become her life.

A small digital clock beamed the time across to her, 3:26am, she had roughly 34 hours until Child Services would be back, most likely with Dawson in toe. There had to be something she could do, but the most logical way included needing petrol in the van and the landing bay door to be opened, which had be tightly shut to prevent anyone leaving the Bus. It wouldn't be _that_ difficult to get the door open, but Skye knew that she would be hurting everyone on board if she just left without saying anything. In order to leave she would have to get the entire Bus on board, one that would take a lot of sweet talking and promises she would probably not keep.

As Skye fell asleep her mind continued to work on solutions that would get her out of Dawson's reach forever.

**So. There we are team Chapter 4! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Any suggestions for plots or character interactions hit me up in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo so this is Chapter Five!**

**So I've made the executive decision to change the plot of AOS **_**slightly**_**, so I'll give you all the run down. **

**I'm going to skip the events in which Skye is shot and pretty much dies, but is saved by that **_**special**_** serum and get closer to the events of the Diviner, but change it up slightly to suit my plot better. **

**Hope no one hates it too much!**

It took Coulson till around 1100 hours for him to realise that Skye had not shown her face since the events of earlier in the morning. He had assumed she had found some small, quiet area in which she could burrow into, that or she would have been breaking things in the gym, such as the punching bags. He glanced at the monitors of the main areas of the Bus, the labs where FitzSimmons were mingling, the gym which was empty, quickly sighting the others dotted around the large plane.

No Skye.

Wherever she was, there was little of her that wanted to be with her team. Coulson knew that feeling detached would be normal for her at this time, but was wary that a decline in her mental health could become evident if she was separate from her 'family'.

Running his hands over his face, rubbing tired eyes, Coulson paused in his actions, truly not knowing what to do. He had always taken pride in being witty, being one step ahead of the game, but now, he was torn. Weighing up options in his mind he pulled out his phone and called May.

There was a brief pause once the call was answered, "What is it?" The question was more of a statement, May did not spend time making small talk.

"Can you come to my office? We need to talk about Skye." She was his second in charge, but also Coulson's close friend and he needed support from her with any decision he made.

"Fine."

In less than a minute she appeared, closing the door quietly behind her, she took a seat facing Coulson.

There was a definite pause, "Well what is it?"

Coulson cleared his throat, "We need to decide what we are doing about Skye, I mean ignoring the issue will not buy us time when they come back for her."

May, who usually sat bolt upright, rested back slightly against the leather chair, "What are our options then?"

"We either let her go back to Dawson, try our best to keep in touch and when she is old enough we come back for her," Coulson hated that option, thinking back to Skye and the happenings of last night, "Or, we find a way to adopt her into the team, make one of us her legal guardian, something along those lines."

May thought briefly, she was never one to rush into any choices without weighing up the pros and cons of each option, "Phil, this is not like before, we, no one can actually be Skye's parents. She won't like that."

"She won't like leaving the team here, guardianship is merely a practicality, she would be free to do as she pleased," Coulson reasoned.

May nodded her head slightly, "It'll take months for us to get cleared, plus Dawson would have to sign the papers."

"We can make it happen, Skye just needs to know we won't leave her behind."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"Simmons, have you seen Skye?" Coulson had checked all of the top floor of the Bus, and was now checking the labs, he was beginning to get worried.

Looking up from her computer, Jemma glanced around the room, "No I haven't sorry sir, is she missing?"

"I hope not," Coulson looked through the glass wall and down into the landing bay, whose door was lowered and open. Outside there was a small tarmac with a short grassy expanse then a high wire fence, beyond that, forest. Coulson mused that it was strange, thinking he had shut it recently, but was distracted by the realisation that he knew where Skye would be, in her van.

As he got closer to the vehicle he knew his assumption was true, there was a faint bass that could be hear. The van was fairly soundproof so Coulson knew her music would be blaring inside. After knocking a few times, and then banging on the door, the music quickly stopped, and the door slid open.

Skye's hair was slightly messy, her smile wavering slightly upon seeing Coulson, "Oh, uh hey."

Coulson decided to ignore her obvious nerves, "Can I come in?"

Nodding she replied, "Go for it," Before retreating and sitting down on a tattered couch.

Coulson sat down the far end, on a bean bag. Having barely ever been in the van Coulson scanned what he could see. The far side had a small couch, with shelves both above and below it, the front end had computer and general tech stuff, and the back where he was had blankets and a large speaker system. There was a half packed bag to one side, and a few of the drawers were open. He looked back at Skye, who bit her lip slightly . "Look Skye-"

"I'm sorry about last night," She quickly interrupted in a nervous tone, "I had a bad dream and needed to be alone."

Coulson knew it wasn't in Skye's nature to apologise without a genuine cause, "It's ok, that's not what I need to talk about though." There was recognition in the women's eyes, the hushed voice, laced with both kindness and empathy. She had heard it hundreds of times as a child, once again, she was unwanted.

"You're sending me away," She shook her head, looking away, she looked pissed. This surprised Coulson, rather than be generically sad or upset, Skye was angry.

Quick to attempt to soften the blow Coulson offered more information, "But I have a proposition. If someone in the team offered to become your new legal guardian then you could stay with us. Permanently."

Not looking at him Skye replied through gritted teeth, "Dawson, he has to approve," She made eye contact, "Which he won't."

"Why does he even want to have you?!"

Skye's face immediately went into a deadpanned expression, "Oh gee thanks AC."

Rolling his eyes slightly, "You know I don't mean it like that." His voice trailed off when he glanced at the bag on the couch; toothbrush, hairbrush, clothing, he looked back at Skye, who was wearing a rain jacket, jeans and running shoes. He shot her a look, "Skye, care to explain?"

She stood slowly, "Look Coulson, I am not exaggerating, I _cannot_ go back to Dawson. What you're saying is cool and all but it'll take months to get approved and he won't sign anything. I won't last that long."

Thinking he could remain in control of the situation Coulson pressed a small distress button on his watch, to alert May to come find him and prevent Skye running away. Suddenly a loud beeping noise was emitted from one of the many monitors at the front of the van. Skye had set them up to alert her of different things, this one in particular was of foreign signals being set off, namely for tracking beckons but in this case Coulson's watch had set it off.

Skye looked back at Coulson, wide eyed, hand floating down to grab her bag, "I-I I'm sorry-"

Coulson started to stand, holding out his hands in mock innocence, "Skye you don't have to run," Thinking back to her speed, having gotten a better 100m sprint time than May, "We can sort this out together."

A brief head shake was her only response, as Skye swung her pack over one shoulder, looping it onto the second in one smooth movement, before leaping out of her van. She bolted across the tarmac, reaching the fence well ahead of Coulson, who was yelling into his phone. Clambering over the fence she looked back at the Bus, where May had just appeared at the open landing bay. Skye made eye contact with May, who instead of her usual glare held sorrow in her features, before turning and running into the bush.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

Coulson was quick to put the entire area into lockdown, with everyone frantic to locate Skye. He knew he had less than 24 hours before Child Services would be back, demanding they take Skye back with them, and that would be an awkward interaction if she wasn't there. He climbed back into Skye's van, looking for any evidence of where she was headed, he knew Skye, she always had back up plans for back up plans. Picking up a small, worn teddy bear he sighed, again the information of her youth thrust against him.

He pulled open a drawer that lay underneath the couch, pulling out a small notebook, the pages a weathered yellow. Inside was a list, they appeared to be names, last names. Beside each was the date, it ranged from early 2003 to 2010, and ended with a firm horizontal line. Coulson presumed it mean the end of that stage of Skye's life. Beneath the line was _'S.H.I.E.L.D'_. Feeling a wave of empathy with the knowledge that Skye thought she had found something permanent, Coulson glanced at the rubbish bin near Skye's desk in the van. It was empty, bar a piece of paper that was scrunched into a small ball, he picked it up, unwrapping it.

It was a note, a short one without an ending, Coulson assuming he had interrupted the writing of.

"_Hey guys. So that happened. _

_I'm sorry that I had to do that, ya know, run away and all that, but I would rather that than be with Dawson. I know I haven't told you anything about why or how I came to hate living with him, but that is not something that deserves to be written anywhere, so I'm not going to put it in here. I just need to wait for a while before coming back, once I'm actually an adult then I'll be free. _

_Hope this doesn't mess up the team, but from what I've gathered families tend to forget pretty quickly." _

Coulson looked at his watch, his spare hand floating, the letter hovering in the air with it. With it nearing the evening he knew that a phone call had to be made. He dialled the number and a tired voice answered.

"Dan Cullen, child services."

"Yeah hi, my name's Phil Coulson and I-"

He was quickly interrupted, "What can I help you with Mr Coulson, I clock of in 5 minutes."

Coulson paused, thinking of how to word with he had to say, "I, uh, Skye ran away, we haven't seen her in about 3 hours."

There was some shuffling of papers, "You would be referring to Mary Sue Poots? 17 year old under the legal guardianship of Scott Dawson?"

Not having time to question the name given Coulson replied, "Yes, I need to report her missing to you."

There was a pause, "I believe you are mistaken, her guardian phoned about an hour ago, stating she was with him. Are you sure you are talking about the right child?"

"What?" Confusion was etched into Coulson's features, "I am certain, are you positive about this?"

"Yes Mr Coulson," Cullen answered in a monotone voice, "Is that all?"

"Uh yes, thank you."

The line went dead and Coulson looked off into space, trying to figure out how Skye was at Dawson's already. He didn't even know where Dawson lived. But he knew that as long as Skye was there she wasn't safe, he ran up the stairs and into his office to run a search on Dawson's whereabouts.

**Thank you sososososososo much for the response to the previous chapter! Your reviews are honestly amazing, even a simple 'good work' helps so much when I'm having a writers block! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so the response I am getting from this fic is amazing! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed, even read! It means so much to me! **

**The happenings of this chapter are going to go very much against the ABC version's plot, but hey, it's a fanfic, so that is allowed to happen!**

**So I'm taking some **_**creative**_** liberties in this fic, but hey I'm allowed to do so!**

**I'm working on other solutions in my head, any suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**Shout out to ****EmilyMaeWyso, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, YouKnowWhoIAm Tony STARK ,Misshannah95, Chloee0x0, and VMars lover for reviewing recently, along with guests!**

**But for now, I give you Chapter Six**

Jemma Simmons' first reaction of Scott Dawson's home was that it was undecidedly normal. There was a small, waist high, chicken wire fence, with a letter box and gate in the centre. A cracked concrete path, with weeds growing from between the gaps, led up to two steps, then a thick wooden door. The house was symmetrical, two story, with a window on each side of the door, red bricks for the walls and a dark blue tin roof. The only thing that broke the symmetry was a small metal chimney on the right, with a thin trail of smoke being released from it. There was a dried grassy expanse that lay on either side of the path, with the odd weed dotted around.

It had been three days since Skye had gone missing and somehow ended up back with Dawson. They had located her and Simmons had been chosen to go and talk to her, as they were closest in age, plus Jemma was dying to see her friend.

Approaching the door with apprehension, Simmons' didn't know what to expect; Skye hadn't told her much, but she expected the worse almost naturally. Skye's opinion of someone was nearly always trusted by Jemma, she seemed to have the ability to tell immediately if someone was worth trusting or not, and she obviously did not trust Dawson.

Three sharp knocks later the door opened and Jemma was met with Scott Dawson.

He didn't look angry, as she had expected, having built this image of a constantly furious individual. He looked roughly to be in his late 40's, and was wearing a white t-shirt, that sat loose on his broad frame, dark jeans and thick leather boots finished the look. He had a large jaw that hung below a pointed nose, dark eye brows with equally dark eyes, his hair was shaven close to his scalp. Jemma hated to admit that in a different situation, she may have found him somewhat attractive. Whilst he didn't appear to be violent, there was an obvious strength brewing. In his left hand was a bottle of beer.

"Yeah can I help you?" He asked, the tone more annoyed than genuine.

Simmons' blank face broke into a forced smile, "Yes, my name is Jemma Simmons, I am a friend of Skye and was wondering if-"

Before she could continue Dawson leaned over his shoulder, "Mary! Get out here, someone wants to see you," He took a swig of his beer as he turned and sauntered back inside.

Unsure of if she was meant to follow, Jemma awkwardly stepped inside. It smelt of old carpet and faintly of sour milk. Dawson had walked down a thin hallway, past a kitchen to the right and living room to the left, there was also a door that was kept shut by a large silver padlock. He stopped at another shut door, Jemma noting that there was an attachment that could hold a padlock on it also. Banging roughly on the door, yelling again for her to come out, Jemma quickly intervened.

"I'll just go in, thank you," She leaned in front of Dawson, holding the handle. He shrugged and walked away.

Tapping her knuckles lightly on the door, Jemma gently called out Skye's name as she opened the door. What struck her first was how small the room was. There was a bed to the left, with a bedside table and a lamp. Directly in front of Jemma was a window, it was barred. The wall to her right had holes that ranged in size, but seemed consistent with either a kick or fist. Skye was sitting at a desk in the far right corner, on her laptop. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, even though it was very muggy.

Skye turned to face Jemma, "Woah. It's been three days and you're already here," She seemed genuinely surprised.

Simmons moved and sat on a large pillow that lay less than a metre from Skye, "I had to check up on you, how are you _really_ doing?"

Skye shrugged one shoulder, pulling her knees close to her chest and resting her feet on her hair, arms wrapped around legs she looked away. Biting her lip in frustration she gets up, going to walk past Simmons, who reached out and grabbed her forearm. Skye winced audibly and jerked away from the scientist.

Immediately on her feet, Jemma made a strong eye contact, not wanting the younger woman to look away, "What was that? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine," Skye mumbled, not moving and allowing Jemma to pull up her sleeve to her elbow.

Thick welts and dark purple bruises, mimicking a gripped hand, run up and down her forearm. Even lightly tracing the outline on one resulted in Skye tensing.

Jemma looked up from the arm to teary eyes, "Oh Skye, I'm so sorry," She wrapped an arm around her, who appeared smaller than she remembered, more bony and less muscular.

Pulling away from the embrace Simmons asked, "Have you told anyone?"

A shake of Skye's head was her only response.

"Skye! There are people who can help you! Get you out of here!" Simmons could feel that her overall trust for the system was low, but there were strategies that could place Skye elsewhere.

Skye drew away, moving to her laptop. Gesturing to the screen, "I'm fast tracking the next catch up, it's where my worker comes and checks in with me here. It's going to now be in three weeks."

Jemma took a deep breath, "So we have 3 weeks to be approved to adopt someone, then when you're free from Dawson, someone in the team could be offered to adopt you?"

Nodding Skye replied, "Yeah I mean, I would recommend AC and May, they're the best age bracket, plus I can fake them a marriage licence and falsify records easily for them, ya know cheat the system and all."

Simmons smiled, "Send me anymore info that will help we can'"

"Mary! When the hell is dinner? I'm going to the pub soon so hurry up," The loud voice resulted in Skye stiffening her back, and glancing back at Jemma with serious eyes.

Jemma knelt in front of Skye, bringing herself to the girl's level, "Will you be ok here? In all seriousness, if it gets too bad please tell one of us, we can work out a way to get you back."

Skye shook her head, hands forming small fists on her knees, "If I get removed it'll take forever for this to work," She could see Jemma's disappointment that nothing could be done immediately, "Please don't do anything, tell the team I am fine and will contact them soon."

"Mary! Do I have to do everything in this fucking house?!" Dawson's call interrupting any further conversation.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"Is she hurt it any way?" Coulson asked, needing to know with absolute clarity that Skye was safe at Dawson's.

Jemma shook her head, she hated to lie when she knew of Skye's bruised arm, but knew that it was the only way to be able to adopt her, "She is fine sir, anxious to get back here though."

With a nod Coulson replied, "Hopefully that will be soon, did she say anything else major?"

Moving to sit in one of the chairs facing Coulson's desk, she answered, "She is working on fast tracking the next visit from her social worker, she thinks if she can prove with a surprise visit that Dawson shouldn't be a legal guardian then she will be removed from his care."

Holding his hands up in a questioning motion, Coulson asked, "So where does that leave us?"

"Yes, well that is where it gets a bit awkward sir, Skye wants you and Agent May to try to adopt her. She thinks you two are the right age bracket, at she's going to make a fake marriage certificate-"

"She won't need to do that," Coulson interrupted.

Obviously confused the scientist stammered, "Sir, what do you mean?"

"_Legally_ speaking, Agent May and I, we are still married," Coulson said this with the small smirk that tended to play on his expressions when he spreads a secret.

A stunned Simmons was his only reply.

Continuing he told a story of two young agents who fell for each other, got married in secret before trying to live a life together, to start a family. He told of the heartbreak that came with a infertile mother, of how the long wait for adoption gave way to frustration and anger. It was easier to merely take off the ring, as opposed to going through another legal procedure.

"If this is to work, absolute transparency is needed within the team, feel free to tell them everything, _that_ relates immediately to Skye, everything else stays in this room, do you understand?" There was a seriousness in his voice that Jemma didn't want to argue with.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"So she's doing well?" Fitz asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Jemma nodded, "She's working on fast tracking the next catch up with her youth worker, and she said it's down to three weeks. If we have the paper work sorted and Director Coulson and Agent May want to, we can file to'"

"Adopt Skye," Fitz finished, "Still don't get she was the one that got to go see Skye though sir, I totally call shotgun by the way for next time." He muttered quickly under his breath, biting his right hand's nails.

Coulson and May both nodded, thoughts in sync, May continuing the thinking out loud, "So where is the paperwork we need to fill out?"

"Ah, right, well I actually don't know," Jemma replied with an awkward smile.

Speaking up finally Ward sighed, "You didn't even think about that did you?"

"She's been kind of busy as of late," Fitz murmured in Simmons' defence, he opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by an alarm, it was harsh and very loud.

The monitors started blaring out this repeating noise, before the screens, that had previously been displaying the S.H.I.E.L.D logo to the rest room, went blank.

May leapt onto the computer, "We're being hacked!"

Coulson was immediately by her side, "Can you stop them?"

Eyes narrowing, she replied with determination, "No, but I can shut the system down, it'll prevent them from getting any further."

"Do it."

May nodded and reached around the back of the screen, about to pull out the power cord, before Fitz yelled out to stop her, "Agent May don't!"

All eyes bore into the nervous scientist, "It's just, it's Skye."

Ward rolled his eyes, "Look, Fitz, I'd want to believe that, but c'mon, we have no evidence of that. We can't just let any old hacker break through in the hopes it's Skye."

"PLEASE," Fitz was going with his gut, and his gut was rarely wrong, "There is no such thing as coincidences and that seems far too coincidental for it to logically occur."

"Sir," May urged, hand hovering over the cord.

Coulson thought for a mere second, "Leave it Agent May."

Ward's jaw tensed as they watched the screen crackle, before buzzing and finally coming into vision. It was a black screen, with white letters being typed along the top.

'_COME GET ME. HURRY.' _

It was blunt and straight to the point, obviously Skye. Without saying anything May got up and ran to the cockpit, it taking only a few moments before the team could hear the cargo bay door open. With the Bus already in the area Coulson and FitzSimmons jumped into one of the black SUV's, whilst May and Ward followed in another vehicle. They knew the way and took moments to arrive, screeching to a stop outside the small house. Once they were all standing outside they paused, to actually think of a plan.

"Ward, you take the back, I'll go through the front for Dawson, Agent May, you find Skye," Coulson ordered, receiving curt head nods in response.

"Sir, what about us?" Fitz asked, Simmons by his side.

Thinking for a moment, Coulson replied, "Fitz; come in and assess the situation after Dawson is under control, Simmons; come in once we have the all clear to give Skye a medical check over."

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

Ward had seen a lot of things in his life. Weird things, scary things, confusing things, but what he was confronted with was, it was just unnatural. They had gone in thinking that perhaps Dawson had become violent and Skye had barricaded herself in her room to send out the SOS call. Just as Coulson prepared to kick down the front door there was a small tremor, then the ground violently shook, throwing everyone off balance, and Fitz to the ground. A loud cracking noise followed as the house began to crumble, as the shaking continued more and more of the house fell, until it was breaking apart.

Coulson went to run inside a large opening, but was held back by May, "Skye is in there!" He yelled in protest, as the team retreated back to the road, where for some reason the shaking appeared less intense.

Firmly May replied, "Sir, it is a death trap to go in now."

"Stand down Agent May, now!" Coulson was determined to get to Skye.

"No!" Normally May would not openly defy the Director that way, but she had no choice.

Just as Ward appeared from the back of the house, the wall on the left crumbled entirely, creating an imbalance that was swiftly fixed by the roof dropping on that side, crashing to the ground. Dust blew into the air and for a moment the house became invisible, shrouded in the haze. As soon as there was a visible route into the rubble Coulson took it. Dodging broken glass and debris he yelled out for Simmons.

"Which way to Skye's room?!"

Jemma ran over to the doorway, "It was second on the right sir."

Coulson, gun drawn, moved inside, May following closely. The shaking had since subsided and now there was an eery silence. Checking Skye's room cautiously, Coulson's heart dropped when it was empty.

Leaning over his shoulder to May be quietly muttered, "Grab some of her things for when she's back with us," Indicating to Skye's empty duffle bag that lay next to her bed, "But be careful, the walls won't be stable."

Ward had also now entered and glanced in the living room. A beam had fallen from the roof and a small pile of dark, long hair was peeking out from beneath. Bolting to the other side of the room, Ward quickly saw that it was Skye.

"Found her!" He yelled out, assessing the situation immediately. He found that the beam was sitting on her right hip bone and extended diagonally over to her left ribs. Skye was unconscious but breathing, with dust all over her.

FitzSimmons were the first to get to them. Leo standing back to allow the one with the medical training to get closer to Skye. Running a finger tenderly over the younger girl's face, to brush the hair away, Jemma sighed.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

As May entered Skye stirred, head rolling to one side as her eyes winced, then flicked open. She went to sit up, but gasped in pain, as her movements were trapped by the heavy wooden beam.

Jemma leant over her, holding her shoulders in place. In a soothing tone she caught her attention, "Skye, Skye, listen to me. You are underneath a large supporting beam, don't move."

"Jemma?" The voice was tired and confused, Skye obviously disorientated somewhat.

"I'm here Skye, we're all here," She tried to sound reassuring, but it was difficult to do so when they were in a building that just shook itself over for no apparent reason.

"We have to move the beam, it'll be crushing her," May calmly stated.

Fitz nodded, following with his eyes where the beam went, "I think it should be fine to move on it's on, I don't think that will cause anymore damage to the structure."

Ward and May both positioned themselves at the base of the beam, near where it was touching Skye. Fitz moved to hold Skye's shoulders, planning on pulling her out of the way when the beam was moved.

Making eye contact May slowly counted, "1, 2, 3."

With grunts of effort the beam was moved, Fitz quickly pulling Skye away, who grimaced in pain with the movement.

Ward leant over Skye, reaching one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. He glanced back at her face, who merely nodded approval, gritting her teeth in apprehension. As Ward lifted her she groaned slightly, but didn't say anything. Jemma and Fitz followed out the door.

May glanced around, wondering where Coulson was. She saw there was another door, slightly ajar, with a light coming from inside. There was a padlock hanging open from the latch. Gently swinging the door back, May peered in, having to use the light on her gun to see in. Coulson was already inside, looking through some papers.

"Coulson, we have Skye, let's go," She urged.

"Hydra."

"What? Sir c'mon she is injured, let's go."

Turning to face May, he held up a folder, with an instantly recognisable symbol on it.

A black skull with octopus tentacles.

Hydra.

"It's all files. On O-8-4s."

May's eyes narrowed, "Skye's one isn't she."

Coulson nodded, "Grab all you can, have you got Skye's bag?"

"Yeah; laptop, clothes, a soft toy and some other things." She set about grabbing armfuls of folders and files, or taking photos on her phone of other things.

"Any sign of Dawson?" Coulson asked.

Without looking over her shoulder at him May answered, "No, never saw him. It's like he's just vanished."

They were interrupted by Ward, "Sir, Skye's in the van, we're ready to go," Seeing what was in the room his eyes widened, "What the-"

"One moment Agent Ward," Coulson brought out a vintage lighter with the Captain America logo on it, pressing it against some of the paper, which quickly lit. "Alright let's go."

**Sorry that took so long to come out! I hit a MAJOR writer's block and couldn't think of anywhere to take the plot!**

**Hope the new direction isn't too confusing, more shall be revealed in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW please, I love reading your thoughts!**

**Much love**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so so so much for the amazing reviews and kind words! Been working through some severe writer's block! **_

_**Hope everyone had a great Christmas, or few days off for those who do not celebrate the day, and that everyone has a safe New Years! **_

_**The plot is really deviating from AOS but I'm really liking where it's going! Any advice or thoughts would be much appreciated as a New Year present ;) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Skye lay awake. She couldn't sleep. Although granted, there was the added tinge of a dull, drugged, pain, that was radiating from her right hip and bouncing up to her left ribs, that aided keeping her awake. Simmons said that the hip was bruised and the ribs were fractured, but to Skye, there was little difference in the degree of pain from each injury. Both hurt like hell. She had to keep pretending to do that thing Ward did when he got hurt, grind his teeth slightly and maybe tense his jaw. She was in her bunk room, well more specifically, lying in her bed. It was 1:37am and she could faintly hear Ward getting up, to do his early morning workout. It had been 2 days since Skye had returned to the Bus. The first day was spent with being checked over by Simmons, hugs and promises of safety. But the second day was more focused on sleep and recovery, so much so, she felt somewhat forgotten.

Simmons had assessed her injuries and issued her with a weeks bedrest, followed by slow and easy exercises. FitzSimmons spend their time now trying to figure out what had happened in the house. Coulson buried himself in the Hydra material, so much so he hadn't really come to see Skye. Ward, words were never his strongest skill, so he found he had neither the words nor the time of when to bring up what had happened. It appeared as if everyone was dancing around the edge of the question, but no one knew how to jump into it.

_What actually happened?_ It seemed like such a simple statement, yet it seemed like no one could bear to ask it.

Next to her bed were some pain medication capsules, knowing they also had a sedative in them, Skye took two, hoping to finally be able to sleep properly. Since she had gotten back she'd had a series of x-rays, short naps and a shower, that had to be taken in a wheelchair due to her hip. It seemed like minimal activity, but it had exhausted her. The mere movement to pick up the tablets had caused a spike of pain from her ribs. Allowing the drugs to take affect, Skye attempted to get comfortable, having to lie on her back to avoid putting pressure on her hip and ribs.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_

Unable to get the words to come out correctly, in a way that wouldn't sound full of pity, was difficult for Agent May. She wanted to tell Skye that she had a friend that had worked in counselling for many years, especially with S.H.I.E.L.D operatives. It hadn't exactly gone the way she had hoped though, becoming more of an argument. It was now more obvious to her than previously, that Skye had trust issues. Getting her to even consider talking to Andrew would be a struggle.

"No, no I don't need to talk to a shrink," Skye had said with determination, she was still lying in bed, but propped up by a few pillows.

Feeling like she was repeating a fact that had already been covered, May was getting frustrated. Wanting to keep her voice even, but needing to illustrate her point, she continued, "Skye, believe me, Andrew is the best out there, he's dealt with many S.H.I.E.L.D agents before."

"Believe me! I know my own head, May, I am fine!" Next to Skye a glass of water trembled slightly, the ripples cliche of a Jurassic Park film.

Not noticing May moved and perched on Skye's bed, near her waist, but careful of her injured, and tightly bandaged hip. "Look, Skye," Her voice was far more caring now, yet still stern and precise, "This isn't optional, it's procedure for all operatives after a traumatic experience and I think you'll like Andrew, he's-"

"Exactly like every other shrink I've had to sit with," Lost for words, yet using her hands to convey what she was trying, without having to say the words. The ripples in the glass grew in frustration and the small container of tablets fell over.

May said her words for her, "The people you'd have to talk to in the system, they're-"

"Shit.'

"Not like Andrew," The older woman stood, the slight, almost undetectable tremors ceased, "He'll be here in about an hour."

She left Skye alone with her thoughts. Memories flooded back, of small rooms and tired couches. The feeling of sinking into the cushions and wanting to be buried in the fabric. Stupid questions asked by underpaid individuals that weren't overly concerned if they got answers, Skye vividly remembering that she never gave them any. One woman in particular sprung to mind. Dr Stacy Duston. Skye had been sent to her when she was 9, when a home hadn't been exactly caring. Duston had found Skye's silence intriguing, as being the therapist to break any silence is seen as a great accomplishment. She'd tried multiple tactics, from fake comfort, to different methods of communication, eventually falling to berating and becoming angered at her lack of success. However, Skye spent almost half a year, at that age, not talking, annoying many psychotherapists and families alike.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_

Dr Andrew Gardner would've preferred not to do his sessions with Skye in her own bunk room. He found that most people wanted a space away from their discussions to regain a calm headspace. He was worried that Skye would want to have a physical 'safe place' and not be able to achieve that. But there wasn't a lot of choice, Skye still hadn't left her room unassisted, and even then it was to go toilet, or have a shower. Her ribs were healing well, but her bruised pelvis was still very tender.

He knocked twice before entering the bunk room. Skye wasn't quite what he expected, she looked young. Yet somehow her tiredness was etched into her face to create an artificial age. He would have guessed she would be in her early twenties, rather than mid teens. When she saw him, her expression changed from bored to cautious, irritated and unamused. Skye didn't want to see Andrew.

It was obvious this wouldn't be a fun session, but Andrew tried to form a trust between them, "Hi Skye, I'm Dr Gardner, call me Andrew though."

"The classic 'call me by my first name' move," Skye muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

Andrew still heard though, deciding to respond with, "And the classic 'keeping the topic shallow', it's an expert move."

"Yeah well I've done these before," She snapped back, folding her arms over herself, subconsciously being defensive, but unable to hide the wince from her protesting ribcage at the movement.

Gardner sat on a chair near the bed, on the opposite wall. He had a leather bound notepad, which was sitting on his lap, black pen in his left hand. Both were unused. He decided to not play along with Skye's distracting ploy, cutting straight through her facade, "When you joined this team, why did you not inform them of your age?"

"Well how old are you? Age doesn't normally come up in conversation," Skye had stopped making eye contact, focusing on her fiddling hands.

"That's not what I mean, Skye. Did you not tell of fear of rejection, being let go?" Andrew didn't want to argue with her for answers, incase she shut down and stopped replying all together.

There was a definite pause, "Both, I needed to find out about my parents, but I almost felt normal here." She replied slowly, tasting each word as it came out.

"Why normal?"

Skye made a small smile to herself, "Well not many of the team have had normal childhoods; Coulson's dad died when he was nine, Ward's whole family is a mess, Fitz's mum was in the army and he never saw her, I mean Jemma's fairly standard, and I don't know much about May's but one could assume-"

"Mum died when she was twenty four, her dad is from a small village but moved to a larger city for work," Andrew filled in the blanks for her, with a knowing smirk.

Cocking her head in curiosity and confusion, Skye asked, "How do you-"

"If you felt a sense of normality here, then why did you run away?" Gardner interrupted, wanting to stay on topic.

In a defiant tone Skye tried to divert the conversation back, "No, no, how do you know May?"

Dr Gardner had an idea, "I'll tell you, _if_, you answer my questions."

Thinking the proposition over Skye nodded.

"No diversions, distractions or jokes. Just answers."

With a loud sigh she answered, "Yes!"

Surprised that had worked, Gardner smiled, "Well then, how many homes had you been in before you were placed with Scott Dawson?"

A quiet voice replied, "A lot."

It was a vague answer, and was not what Gardner was obviously searching for, "I have worked with a fair few individuals who have lived in foster homes. It isn't a number that is forgotten easily."

"39," Skye quickly answered.

The room was filled with quick scribbling on the notebook.

"Did you feel at ease in these homes," Andrew moved his hands as he spoke, "Did any of them actually feel like homes?"

Skye had stopped making eye contact and was looking towards the closed door, "You can quote this; I stopped allowing myself to call them a home as a coping mechanism to help deal with the likely rejection." The statement, whilst was truthful, irritated her, biting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

Smiling to himself Andrew nodded, writing what she had said down. "And did Dawson's ever feel like home to you?"

Her back stiffened at the suggestion of comfort in his care, "Not once."

"What exactly happened there?" Dr Gardner asked softly, "The other night?"

_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_

"Sir, I've never seen this compound before." Simmons informed Coulson, in the lab. She was referring to the blue substance that was in the a small container that was grabbed from Dawson's locked room. There were four containers and one was empty, with a small amount of residue still visible on the inside.

Fitz was at her side and added, "But we have still made significant progress considering it's origins."

"Hydra," Coulson stated.

"Actually sir," Fitz started.

Jemma finished, "It predates the formation of Hydra by approximately 65 million years. At that point of Earth's history; it was the end of the Cretaceous period."

Obviously confused, Phil offered, "So older than humankind?"

"It was the start of a mass extinction. The only creatures that survived were some reptiles, birds, aquatic and very small mammals." Simmons corrected.

"Think end of the dinosaurs," Fitz restated for Jemma.

"Aside from origins, what else have you found?"

"Well we think we understand it's properties, to a rudimentary degree at least," Simmons gladly said.

There was a pause.

"And?!" Coulson hurriedly asked, the pair were brilliant, but often got lost in there own world, forgetting to let others in.

Fitz took charge, "They are terrigen crystals sir. Howard Starkfirst discovered them in a cave during an expedition in the Chinese mountains. He characterised them as a sort of enzyme, an activating agent. It is absorbed into an organism and turns on some sort of genetic marker. We hypothesis, that it is similar to the Project Centipede in the sense that it can, well it can create-"

"It can create incredible abilities in organisms," Jemma finished.

Seeing past the information he had just been told Coulson directed attention to the real world implication of this, "So what does an empty capsule mean?"

Fitz answered when Jemma didn't, "Someone, or something, has ingested this compound."

_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_

"It was weird," Skye began calmly, "He made dinner. I normally cook the meals, but I though maybe he was just in a rare good mood. It was pretty average, greasy burgers. Mine had a weird aftertaste. But other than that it was pretty normal."

"Keep going Skye" Gardner encouraged gently.

Her eye's clouded over, lost in a world that was not present around her, "I must have done something wrong, I don't remember what, but, but he got mad."

Andrew could see Skye was becoming unsettled, agitated at the memory.

"He, Dawson, he," In an attempt to stay in control Skye drew a deep breath, "He started yelling and took me into the living room. I waited and he came back with this," She held up her first finger and thumb, about two inches apart, "Capsule about this big. It had blue stuff in it. He kept yelling about these people, inhumans, and how they were worth money. I though he meant like Mike Peterson, but then he threw it on the ground near me."

Her breathing had become ragged again and Gardner could see she was getting upset. He was torn in his pursuit of knowledge of what happened, and of helping Skye. He decided quickly that bringing it up again later would have a similar result so pursuing as they were going would be best. He failed to notice the leaves on a small pot plant, to his right, shake slightly. "Then what happened?"

Tears welled in large, soft eyes, "I don't know, he stopped moving and fell to the ground, but broke apart. I don't know, he looked like he was made of rocks. The last thing I remember is there was the earthquake, then Jemma woke me up." The trembling increased, till it was noticeable.

Dr Gardner paused and looked around, to reassure himself that the room was indeed shaking. Skye also appeared confused, but also vulnerable.

Meanwhile May and Ward, who were training stopped once they saw the tremors. Those in the lab could hear the rattling of glass bumping glass due to the vibrations.

Phil and FitzSimmons all paused from their discussion.

"These powers, what do they tend to be?" Coulson slowly asked, speaking aloud what they were all thinking, yet all dreading.

"Uncertain sir, but Stark's findings speak of a woman who never aged, a man with no eyes who could teleport and a doctor who had extreme strength. So varied to say the least," Fitz replied quickly.

Coulson shut his eyes to clear his thoughts as the shaking continued, "So this is likely to be caused by-"

"Skye," FitzSimmons answered in unison.

_**So there's Chapter 7! Think of it as a late present! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, and it's super long length!**_

_**Have a great end of year celebration and leave a review on you way out?**_

_**Much love team!**_


End file.
